leagueofsuperevilfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomageddon
Doomageddon is one of the four members of the League of Super Evil. It is an inter-dimensional creature similar to a dog, said to be called a Doomhound, and Voltar considers it his pet. While he is capable of driving the V-Mobile on occasion, he can usually be seen riding in the small trailer hitched to the back. Character Description Appearance It is a yellow creature with brown stripes that mainly walks on all fours, and has sharp teeth and horns. It wears a brown hooded jumpsuit without any sleeves or legs, and a studded leather collar. Behavior Doomageddon is a mischievous, bestial character that spends most of its time sleeping, eating, or breaking things. It will gladly eat any random object or person it comes across, including the other members of L.O.S.E.. He is also most likely the deadliest member of the team, but it is either far too lazy or uncontrollable to wreak havoc to its fullest. Unfortunately, the destruction he is capable of is more often directed at the team rather than their foes. Although rather self-serving and chaotic by nature, Doomageddon occasionally helps with Voltar's schemes, and is rather smart despite never speaking in words. It does frequently ruin the League's plans on purpose, however. Relationships It falls in love with a small white dog named Precious in the episode "Doomhound in Love." Rather than eating all the competition, a Vicious Bunny ate it instead in "Evilest in Show." Doomageddon is the pet, and perhaps the mascot, of the League of Super Evil, although it is rather vicious to all the members. It is capable of scaring Voltar in order to snatch food, and considers Doktor Frogg as prey, terrifying him by staring him down. It enjoys tormenting Doktor Frogg and swallowing or injuring him nearly every episode with and almost cruel glee. The only member of the team that Doomageddon will pay any heed to, despite the assumption that Voltar is his actual owner, is Red Menace who treats it the most like a pet dog. Likes & Dislikes * Likes: Tormenting Doktor Frogg, eating, chilling out, scaring others in general * Dislikes: Going to the Vet, Being laughed at, Opera music, Toothaches, Being told what to do, Mutant bunnies Powers Doomageddon has quite a few supernatural powers, but mainly uses them for its own amusement and convenience. In general its powers seem to be based off of interdimensional and almost demonic qualities. * Tear holes in space-time * Teleportation * Flight * Change size * Turn invisible * Breathe fire * Walk on walls Doomworld Connection Its stomach also seems to connect to Doomworld, which is very likely its home dimension, and which can be seen though its open mouth This place is a setting used in the show, such as Snugglebum's background, a place in the dreams of Glory Guy and Skullossus. Items, designs, and some creatures also appear to have come from Doomworld. These mainly seem to be rainbows and unicorns, which appeared in "Kickin' Boot," "The Cute of All Evil ," and "Kinderprison," where the they appeared as wallpaper decorations. Trivia *Doomageddon likes chicken nuggets *In early episodes, it can be assumed Doomageddon was originally a hell-hound rather than doom-hound as Red's lip sync is clearly off as his mouth says 'hell' and his voice actor says 'doom'. This change likely occured to make the show more kid-friendly, but the animation was not redone. *He holds the record for Loudest Soup Slurping. *Doomageddon especially dislikes going to the vet, and will usually disappear into an alternate dimension at the mere mention of the word. Gallery Humiliating outfit.jpg|Doomageddon wearing a sailor suit for a pet show. Doomageddon asleep.jpg|Doomageddon taking a nap. Pipe fishing.jpg|Doomageddon eating a sewage pipe. Category:League of Super Evil Category:Characters Category:Villains